Coupling Party
Coupling Party is an event depicted in Kakegurui Twin that Mary Saotome and her friends Tsuzura and Yukimi attend after losing a million yen to Aoi Mibuomi. He offers her the same amount if she joins the event and wins. As she has no money left to pay the incoming monthly fee to the Student Council, she can't help but accept Aoi's proposal. Sachiko Juraku is one of the main organizers of the event; for this reason, Mikura Sado attends to work as an observer. She's the dealer for Mary's game The event hosts a special type of game. Rules The players are divided into teams composed of five girls or five boys. Each team is then paired up with another one composed of students of the opposite sex. First, players introduce themselves to the other team, expressing their likes and dislikes. After introductions have ended, every girl has to decide which boy she will "confess her love to". Everyone can freely confess to anyone, even if the same boy is chosen by multiple girls. Meanwhile, male players have to decide which girl they will accept a confession from. After everyone has chosen, the teams meet up again to see if any couple is formed. If a girl confesses to a boy and he accepts, she loses the gamble and will have to pay what she bet to him. In case of multiple girls confessing to the same guy, as long as a single couple is formed he will be considered the winner and will get money from any girl who confessed to him, even the ones he didn't choose. However, boys who aren't able to form a couple lose and they will be the ones paying the other team. Bet For the first round, players have to bet one million yen. In the second round, the amount increases to two million yen. Players can choose to leave after the first round. There are special benefits that girls can use to decrease the amount of money they have to pay in case of loss, called "Maiden's promise". *Exchanging phone numbers - 1/2 *Eating together - 1/3 *Date for one day - 1/5 *Spending a night together - 1/10 After a girl has chosen to use a benefit, in case of defeat she must not break her promise for any reason. Game The girls' team is formed by Mary, Tsuzura, Yukimi, and two girls they meet at the event, Kurumi Kurume and Chitose Inui. Meanwhile, the boys' team is composed of Kanade Musubi and his friends Mamoru Kuonji, Ren Kochi, Haruto Kibashira, and Nobuya Sera. During the first round, the girls decide to confess to different boys. Kurume will confess to Kibashira, Yukimi to Musubi, Tsuzura to Kochi, Mary to Sera, and finally Chitose to Kuonji. However, Mary asks Tsuzura to switch with her as a precaution in case someone in their group decides to betray them. Mary, Tsuzura, and Yukimi choose the benefit of eating together in case of loss. After the girls announce who they have chosen, it turns out every boy has accepted the girls' confessions. As it's too convenient to be a coincidence, the result makes Mary suspicious. She gets upset, accusing Mikura of cheating. Sachiko joins them, reassuring Mary that they have not done anything against the rules. Mary is shocked and starts to think Tsuzura must be the one who betrayed her. At first, Mary wants to leave, but she's eventually convinced to stay and play in the second round. Kurumi offers to lend her money to Mary and her friends, but only if they use the perk of "spending a night together" as she doesn't want to give them more than 200000 yen each. They end up accepting. Mary cuts Tsuzura out of her group ad the rest of the girls starts deciding who they will confess to this time. Yukimi is afraid of losing because she doesn't want to have sex with a guy she doesn't know and tries to leave, but Mary asks her to keep playing, offering her the gambling den she owns. She writes her promise on a piece of paper and gives it to Yukimi, who notices Mary has indicated a different place. She realizes Mary has a plan and doesn't want the others to find out, so she decides to trust her. During the confession time, the only girl who sticks to the original plan they had discussed is Chitose, who confesses to Sera. She's, in fact, the traitor in the girls' group and is giving out informations to the boys to make sure they choose the girl confessing to them. During the first round, she tampers with the order the girls have to follow to confess their love and gives a different list to Mikura. Before the second round, she directly shares the information Mary tells her group to them. Because everyone but her chose a different boy from the ones she had originally communicated to the male group, her strategy is completely ruined. Mary explains her reasoning and admits she doubted Tsuzura at first, but knew she couldn't be the traitor. Tsuzura, being excluded from the group for a while, had no way to know about Mary's plan; however, she confessed to Musubi during this round because she trusted Mary and felt like she had to risk to win. Mary is sorry for not believing in her and says she won't ever distrust her or Yukimi again. Finally, Mary and her friends reluctantly have lunch with Musubi, Sera, and Kochi to fulfill their promises in the first round. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui Twin gambles